Teen Beach Movie
by keilani16lol
Summary: Lol! Fixing my story


One sunny day at the beach Mack and Brady were have a day at the beach surfing and having fun. When they were done having there day they went to Mack's house. Austin heard the best 60's movie Wet Side Story, Mack's grandfather was watching Wet Side Story. Then Mack's Aunt came over and disturb the time. Mack said ''Hi Aunt um this is Brady.'' She said unpleasantly! Brady wondered why Mack's aunt said she was leaving the next day he got very upset. He did not want Mack to leave. Mack tried to tell him, but she was scared to tell Brady. So the next day was time to leave, she had to leave because she made a deal with her aunt that when it was time to get serious in the week after the first week of high school she would go to a different school for high school. So when she opened her bedroom door she did not see her Aunt so she sneaked to the 40 feet waves competition Brady went she wondered how Brady knew she was there then he said why. Then Mack went inside the waves and surfed. There was a storm ahead of the people who were surfing. Most of the surfers fell, but Mack did not. Mack went out far because it was her last time surfing. The lifeguard was blowing the whistle telling her to come in, but she did not listen. Brady went in to save Mack, but instead they fall into the ocean and got in another place.

Mack saw a girl giggle up and jump. Then Brady saw it too. They got closer and Brady figured out what the people that were there it was Brady favorite 60's movie Wet Side Story. So they both just jumped in the movie. Mack and Brady wondered how they got there. The people that they saw were surfers there names were Tanner, Seacat, Rascal, kiki, and Giggles. They sang, surf, and dance. There was a place that the surfers and bikers want to themselves called big mama's. Then the surfers notice the two and had a little chit chat until the bikers came the bikers names are Butchy the leader, lela the leader sis, lugnut, Cheechee, and Struts. They came to the Big Mama's and found the surfers. Oh the surfers hid until the bikers looked back. The bikers and surfers argued to have the place as a hangout. Then the bikers compete with a song called Cruisan for a Bruisan.

After the song Mack and Brady got invited to hang out at big mama's that night. So the two went there and just chilled for a while till some of the bikers came and disturbed and sat at a table. Lela found a spot for her to sing the song she had called Fallin' for ya'. Then the serious part happened Mack was going to go find a way to go home. On the way Tanner bumped into her and Tanner fell instantly in love. Mack pretended she was liking him, but she was suppose to be with Brady. Back to Brady. So Brady walked away Lela fell off the stage and Brady caught her when Tanner was suppose to catch her, but Tanner was into Mack. Brady told Mack what was suppose to happen. Mack figured out that changed the movie. Brady agreed! So now they have to get Lela and Tanner together.

Brady remembers that the surfer guys hang at Big Mama's, and the biker girls have a pajama party. Brady says that they should get themselves invited. The two go to find Tanner and Lela and ask. Brady asks by saying'' Hey tanner! I heard that you guess are hangin at Big Mama's.'' Tanner reply's'' yeah! Want to come. Brady answers'' sure.'' Then Mack tries to get herself invited to the party. She says it like this'' Hey Lela! You know what I never done''. Brady interrupted '' wow girls do it the hard way. Hey Lela you should invite Mack to your pajama party.'' Lela said'' Yeah that's a great idea how about it Mack''. Mack said'' I wouldn't miss it. So after a while they went to the party's they were invited to. The Bikers girls had the pajama party, and the surfer guys hung out at Big Mama's. While that they sang a song to Mack and Brady about loving a boy or girl called Like Me. The next morning they told each other that they did not get Lela and Tanner together. So later Mack was going to talk to Tanner they both went surfing and took a little walk. After the walk she went to go talk to Brady Mack told Tanner to stay there, and he did. Lela was waiting on the beach to ask Brady to g surfing. Then Lela found Tanner. They talked and fell instaly in love. So Mack was talking how to get out of the place, and Brady was talking about how to get Lela and Tanner together. Back to lela and tanner. Lela and Tanner needed to tell Mack and Brady, and they both wondered were they were. Lela and Tanner went to Big Mama's to tell the bikers and the surfers to tell them to go to the scientific light house They all went to the light house, and rescued Mack and Brady. After that Mack and Brady went back home by a storm. When they got home Brady went back on the beach and Mack surfed in the 40 ft waves competition after that Mack got in trouble because she was late, but she talked to her aunt about going and she changed her mind. The two were so exited they both sang a song called Surf up. Then the two had enjoyed there year in high school. THE END.


End file.
